ナスサー沼沢クエスト
*ナスサー沼沢クエスト 簡易リスト 初めて に辿り着いたら、まずは伝来とディゾックの恩恵をクリアしてリリスとバセジッド・ウォッチのファクションを上げ、両派閥から襲われないようにすることから始めれば、街道の往来がかなり楽になる。 ファクションが「友好的」などの高レベルで安定するまでは、敵対派閥mobを討伐するクエスト(「リリスの兵士を何人倒せ」「バセジッドの兵士を何人倒せ」系)は着手しない方が楽に展開できる。 クィロン基地 Assistant Vihl #71 伝来 - Handed Down #71 Vihlにお使い頼まれて - Vihl's Errand サジール大橋 Trader Desthir *72 最高のつぼみを - Best of Buds Span Captain Zylxx *72 戦線の陰で - Behind the Lines Researcher Teksi *72 魚人の魔術 - Fishy Magic Loreseeker Xeksin *72 ヴェクサーは甦る？ - Veksar Rising? Pen Keeper Valjik *73 カエルよ、シチューを召し上がれ - Frog Stew Apprentice Trainer Hasika *73 調教士の助手という職業 - An Apprentice's Plea Observer Gilx *72 クリスタルの森を世話する獣 - Crystal Gardeners Merchant Hesskin *71 いざ、オーメンズ・コールへ - To Omen's Call Revliss Dru'shyv #71 スカウトフリーな沼を目指して - Scout Free Swamp #72 迫る敵、叩け拠点 - Seek and Destroy #72 ライムは見た目が9割 - Clothes Off Their Backs リリス Merchant Vix #73 リリスの消費者事情 その1 - Prowler Pelts #72 リリスの消費者事情 その2 - Sabertooth Fangs #72 リリスの消費者事情 その3 - Feathers and Feets #71 リリスの消費者事情 その4 - Sarnshak Baubles #73 リリスの消費者事情 その5 - Brute Shag Merchant Paxi #73 商売敵の上を行け！ その1 - Superior Prowler Pelts #72 商売敵の上を行け！ その2 - Superior Sabertooth Fangs #72 商売敵の上を行け！ その3 - Superior Feathers and Feets #71 商売敵の上を行け！ その4 - Superior Sarnshak Baubles #73 商売敵の上を行け！ その5 - Superior Brute Shag Crusader Jelexx #73 サーナクは侵害する - Sarnak Interlopers #72 リリスの檻へ - To the Pens Trooper Kresix #72 不作法な提案 - An Indecent Proposal #72 和解の配達 - Conciliatory Delivery Trooper Sakred *73 ガードのポスト - Guard Posts Trainer Sulrig *73 タスカーはソコカーにあらず - Sokokarn't Vessel Jarln *73 3度目のコカトリス - Thrice the 'Trice Gilriss the Handler *73 この指とまれ、タスカーよ！ - Round Up Consol Klinsen *73 ゴブリンの同士 - Goblin Allies Klok Tulren *73 ベリネの秩序 - Burynai Order Drill Master Nessin #73 サーンシャクたち - The Sarnshak #72 サーンシャクの破壊工作者 - Sarnshak Saboteur Sliza Xarezia #73 まずは格好から入れ - Tender on the Outside #73 Rileの窓口たる男 - Proctor Visit #73 潜入捜査のシステム - Infiltration System オブジェクトトリガー *74 猛き武力 - Brute Force *74 Overseer Dra'soks - Overseer Dra'soks リリスの西檻 Keeper Gresrik #72 眠りの薬 - Sleeping Pills #72 眠れ、リリスの囚人よ - Riliss Bound オブジェクトトリガー *74 ハード・ノック・ライフ - Hard Knock Life リリスの東檻 Keeper Slarn *72 逃亡者を捕まえろ - Capture the Escapees サムシャークのキャンプ Exile Grislihn *72 反旗を翻すサーンシャク - The Sarnshak Rebellion カビリスポスト Ziveth Vraeth *74 領地拡大と共に増える問題（リピート可能） - More Territory, More Problems バセジッド・ウォッチ Outrider Kelgyn *71 ディゾックの恩恵 - Favor of the Di'Zok Conscript Chrydok *72 最後の瞬間の大きな猶予 - Last Minute Reprieve Conscript Vitalz *71 胃袋は牙を剥く - Toothy Maws Tildekill the Trader *73 影が指す先の兆し - Cloudy and Future Danger Weaponmaster Zalzak *72 鋼の剣 - Blades of Steel Student Mikyal *71 湖は宝の山 - The Others Dragoon Linzinek *72 専念されたし、監視の目 - Watchful Eyes Legionnaire Captain Valkan #72 前進するものに向かって進む - Advancing on the Advancers #72 リリスの士官たち - Riliss Lieutenants Dragoon Tiwin #72 スカウトはなぜ帰らないのか - Scouting For Scouts #72 謎のアドバイス - Mystic Advice Oracle Vorzalka #72 朽鱗の治療法 - Scalerot Cure #72 護りの血 - Warding Blood #72 病の源 - The Source #72 S'neuchiに死を。 - Death to S'neuchi オーメンズ・コール Auleren Faithheart #73 盗賊は殺しも厭わない - Murderous Thugs #71 反則は故意のうえ - Intentional Roughing #71 騎士団からのお呼び - Calling in the Cavalry Thalin Trueguard *72 終らせろ - Finish it Celeria Glandowin *73 豊作狩り - Gathering Grains Jessith Malrion *71 魚だ！　すばらしき魚だ！ - Fish, Glorious Fish! Hydiel Lawborne *72 秘密通信 - Hidden Communications Defender Tuakin *80 この湖の奥底に - Down by the Lake ベリーウンパーの穴ぐら Collector Gebblie *73 宝玉を食え - Gobbling Gems Tymon Smalltooth *72 ベリネは光りものが好き - Let's Make a Steal Snouts *72 Snoutsの快適インテリア - Tokens for Snouts Gribs McDibbles *74 ベリーウンパーの収穫 - The Bellywhumper Harvest Pulnil the Haggler #71 値切り王者 - Haggler's Dozen #74 ヤツらのものは、オレのもの - What's Theirs is Mine #72 ベリネと過去の物語 - Unbury the Past #74 バロンへの貢ぎ物 - Tribute to the Baron #74 答えは彼女が知っている - She Has The Answer #74 ご機嫌うるわしゅう、チーフ殿！ - Hail to the Chief フィールド・オブ・ボーン Pudge the Brave #75 ドラゴンボーンの武器パーツ - Dragonbone Weapon Parts #75 ベリネよ、武器を砥げ - Kromdek Whetstone Removal #75 ベリーウンパー、チョキダイを狩る - Bellywhumper Scaled Hunt #75 ボーンスプリントのシルク - Bonesplint Silk #75 スカラベ＆スレイヤー - Slayers and Scarabs #75 薬草もお忘れなく - Healing Herbs #76 腹ペコベリネに戦はできぬ - Bellywhumper Grumble Elder Shaman Tibler #75 送るベリネに行くベリネ - Blessing Components #75 強力な祝福 - A Mighty Blessing Chief Llump the Wise #74 ビッグボイスにご献上 - Big Voice Treasures #75 大物たちのご意見は - Heavy Lifter #83 呪いの塔の謎を解け - The Mystery of the Cursed Tower ドローガン難民キャンプ Stomps *74 ウロコなウルフ - Scaley Wolfies Exploragist Zokil *74 クリスタル・マウンテン - Crystal Mountain Extermadier Blodd *74 サソリ - Scor-peons Tinkerist Nalzie #72 スマッシュな道具 - Smashing Tools #72 危険な掃除 - Hazardous Cleanup #72 ファーナル・マシーン - Fernal Machines #74 発明合戦のゆくえ - The Inventor's Invention Tinkerist Glazid #72 Glazidの小さなビッグバン - Little Big Bang #72 Glazidの中ほどビッグバン - Mediumer Bang オブジェクトトリガー *74 ゴブリンの復讐 - Goblin Revenge ザ・シート Rantiri Skelbre #73 エレメンタルな仕事 - Elemental Task #73 密林を進め - Enter the Jungle #75 狩りのその先 - Ahead of the Game #75 プロクターへの報告 - Report to the Proctor #75 冬の眩惑 - Daze of Winter #78 オーバーゼアのおつかい - Supply Run Overthere オブジェクトトリガー *75 こちらOoR兵站部ナスサー出張所：ボーンクロー編（リピート可能） - A Pincher's Venom *75 こちらOoR兵站部ナスサー出張所：ボーンスプリント編（リピート可能） - A Spitter's Venom *74 こちらOoR兵站部ナスサー出張所：呪われたルーン骨編（リピート可能） - Filling a Bone Box *75 こちらOoR兵站部ナスサー出張所：アーケインの骨編（リピート可能） - Re-filling a Bone Box *75 こちらOoR兵站部ナスサー出張所：クロムデック編（リピート可能） - Weapon Racket その他 *85 お魚ボウルはスーパーサイズ - A Big Fish Bowl アップデート履歴 クレジット